


Smitten kippen

by Kaydan_dua



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: I’m going to hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaydan_dua/pseuds/Kaydan_dua
Summary: Tj has liked Cyrus since the day he met him. He wishes that he could be as brave as him and just tell him but he’s too scared to tell him. Who would’ve thought a big scary guy like Tj was the scared one all along.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, TJ Kippen/Cyrus Goodman, Tj/Cyrus
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story so don’t judge me. Also if you like this leave a comment please

Tj was sick of it.  
Sick of people bullying him for having feelings.  
Sick of hiding his sexuality for fear his parents might find out.  
Sick of feeling things for Cyrus that he had never felt before.  
Sick of thinking he was wrong for who he loved. 

When Cyrus came out Tj was over the moon. He finally would have a chance with his middle school crush. They met about a year ago and ever since he knew that the smaller boy was his soulmate. He thought so at least. But he was sure that Cyrus would never like him back. How could the nicest boy in the school like the mean jock who acts straight. Kissing girls at parties, secretly wishing it was Cyrus instead of this random girl he found. He never felt anything with these girls, but he felt everything with Cyrus. It was hard to conceal his feeling for him everyday. It was hard to think about him without his mind wandering to something dirty. It was hard to be around him without a light blush spreading upon his face. He wanted to come out. He wanted Cyrus. He just didn’t want his parents to kill him in the process. 

Dinner with his family was hard enough, but he decided that he had to do it. He wanted to be himself and if his family didn’t support him oh well. He could stay with Buffy or one of his dickhead teammates. “Tj, honey, are you alright? You’ve barely touched your dinner.” “Yea mom I’m fine. I just have a lot on my mind.” He took a deep breath before continuing. He knew what was going to happen but he felt ready. “Mom, Dad, I should probably tell you something. I’m gay.” He saw his dad start to speak and cut him off before he could say anything. “Before you tell me you hate me I want you to know this is who I am and you can’t change me. I don’t care what you want because I just want to be me.” “Tj you don’t mean that” he heard his mom say, glaring directly into his soul. His dad followed. “Tj if that’s true I want you to pack your bags immediately and get the fuck out of my house.” Tj felt his knees become weak as he broke down in tears. He tried to keep himself together enough to walk out of the dining room and up the stairs, but pain took over and he couldn’t fight the tears any longer. He sobbed his way up the stairs and into his room. Tj pulled out his phone and texted the first person he could think to.

Hey Buffy.

Hey Tj! What’s up?

Umm, so I need to tell you something.

Of course. Anything.

Buffy I’m gay.

Oh. Wow. I was not expecting that.

I just told my family and my dad is making me leave the house. Can I crash at your place?

Of course. I’m so sorry that happened to you. Your parents sound like total assholes.

Yea they are. I’ll be over in about 20 minutes okay?

Yea. See you soon.

Thank god for Buffy. Tj threw all his clothes into his suitcase and put together a travel bag. He could come back and get the rest of his stuff another time. He finished packing and left.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tj heads to Buffys house but finds out a surprising twist. What will happen?

Tj walked out the front door of his house and called Buffy. “Hey, I’m outside my house. Can you come pick me up or are you going to force me to walk in this freezing cold weather.” “It’s 72 degrees and you live like five houses away from me. Do you really need a ride?” Tj heard laughter from the background of the other line. “Is there someone over right now?” “Yeah. Cyrus is staying over tonight. Is that okay?” Tj felt a warmth spread across his face. “I guess so. I’ll be there in 5.” He hung up the phone and started walking, dragging the suitcase behind him. He wasn’t sure what to think about this whole situation. First his family kicks him out, then he stays with his best friend, and now Cyrus of all people is staying over. He pulled his phone back out and texted Buffy. {Im outside your house. You gonna let me in or what?} {I’m coming, be patient for once} He felt her sarcasm through the phone as he heard the lock of the door click. “Hey Tj. Welcome to your new home.” “Thanks again for letting me stay here. You’re literally the best.” Tj looked farther into the room. “Hey Cyrus.” God. Just seeing him sitting on the floor was arousing for him. He was the perfect person. Buffy pulled Tj into the house and towards Cyrus. “We’re playing Truth or Dare. You wanna go next?” “Okay sure. Cyrus, truth or dare?” He looked at the smaller boy across from him and felt a light blush fork on his cheeks. “I guess I’ll do truth. What’s the worst that can happen?” Cyrus let out a small giggle. How could this one boy make him feel so many butterflies. “This is such a cliché question but who do you like?” Cyrus cocked his head and thought about it. “I don’t think anyone right now but that will probably change soon.” Buffy laughed and replied, “It’s like you can never go a day without having a new crush.” Tj laughed slightly at the commentary. It was now Cyrus’s turn. “Tj, truth or dare?” That was a hard decision for him. If he picked truth Cyrus would probably ask why he’s staying with Buffy, but if he picked dare he probably would have to do something worse. He thought about it for a moment and decided to go with the safer option. “I’ll pick truth.” “Okay. I don’t want to buy into your business so I’ll give you another question if you don’t want to answer this one. Why are you living with Buffy now? Once again, you only need to answer if you wa-” Tj cut him off. “It’s okay I’ll answer. I’m gay and my parents kicked me out. I didn’t want to stay with someone random so I turned to my closest friend.” He saw a strange look on Cyrus’s face. It wasn’t disappointment or shock, but it was somewhere around there. “What is wrong with your parents?! Can’t they see you’re still the same person you always were!? People have no common sense anymore, do they?” Tj soon realized this face was concern mixed with some anger. Cyrus was angry at Tj’s parents and it showed. “Cyrus it’s okay. We never had a good relationship and I’m sure this just pushed them over the edge. And as you’ve said, I’m the same person I’ve always been, parents or no parents.” “I don’t think I said that last part.” He let out that same giggle from before. Tj had to use every bit of control to not lunge forward and kiss him right there. The game continued for about and hour or two. Cyrus eventually fell asleep and Buffy and Tj were just about to as well. “Hey Tj. I’ll show you your room and help you unpack tomorrow, okay?” “Yeah that sounds good. I’m gonna get some sleep, see ya tomorrow.” “Goodnight.” Tj fell asleep thinking of Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tj’s dream is going to be the next chapter. It will contain some smut but nothing too major.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tj has a very good dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. If you don’t want to read this chapter you don’t have to, it doesn’t have any major affect on the story.

(Dream text with be between stars (**))

Tj fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of having his best friend and the boy he loved surrounding him and it just made him feel so happy, despite his situation.

*Cyrus rolled over to face Tj with eyes wide open. “Hey Tj, you awake?” He nodded and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “Yeah, I can’t sleep. I’m too shaken up from earlier.” “I get it, coming out is hard. You never know who will accept you and who won’t. Don’t worry though, I will always be here for you.” “No shit, you’re gay too.” Cyrus giggled at Tj’s remark and stared directly into his eyes. “Cyrus, can I kiss you?” The smaller boy nodded and leaned into the bigger boy, lips meeting halfway. The kiss was soft yet passionate. They made out for a couple of minutes before Cyrus pulled away to unzip his sleeping bag. He immediately climbed on top of the bigger boy and reconnected their lips. Tj felt himself grow hard as he felt the smaller boy’s member on top of his. He pressed his hips up, earning a small moan from Cyrus. He pressed up again, this time having Cyrus pressing down on his hips with his own, grinding against him slowly and rhythmically. Tj felt a warmth on his lower abdomen and speed up his motions. He knew Cyrus was close and he was getting there as well. Cyrus pulled away from the kiss; sitting up he threw his head back as he came hard into his underwear. The feeling of Cyrus’s warm cum on his dick brought him over the edge. Both boys trying to quiet themselves in order not to wake Buffy.*

Tj felt his body shaking and opened his eyes. He was in his clothes from the night before which didn’t help hide his raging boner. “Hey Tj! Buffy and I made chocolate chip pancakes!” Cyrus seemed oblivious to the fact that Tj was hard as a rock. He got up hoping that his jeans would hide his boner slightly but it was no use. He decided to just own it. “Looks like someone had a good dream last night.” Buffy laughed as she said her comment. “Must’ve been something very good too, you’re dick is wet.” She continued laughing out her comment. “I had a very good dream in dead. I will not tell you what about though because I don’t remember.” This earned a laugh from both Cyrus and Buffy, and he laughed slightly himself too. He remembered every aspect of his dream but he couldn’t talk about it in front of Cyrus. “Eat up teej! You’re gonna starve!” Tj looked at Cyrus giving him a ‘I know how to take care of myself’ face but started laughing as soon as he did. He couldn’t be mad at Cyrus, especially after his dream last night. “My mom’s here, I gotta go. Thanks for letting me stay over Buffy!” “No problem Cyrus, you’re staying over again tonight I presume?” “A, doi. When am I not over?” Tj and Buffy laughed at his remark and said their goodbyes. 

“So now that he’s gone, want to tell me about that dream you had?” Tj rolled his eyes and continued to eat his pancake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut! I’m really proud of myself for this. Make sure to leave kudos if you like this! Also let me know if I should make a one shot book of random fandoms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day number one at buffys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smut. But this time this chapter is big in story development. You can skip the smut part though

Tj couldn’t stop thinking about the dream he had last night. God how he wishes that were real. His boner started to go away as he continued to eat his pancakes. 

“Hey Tj, you ready to unpack?” Buffy asked, getting up to put her plate into the sink to take care of later. Her mom was currently over seas and she had no one to take care of her but herself. She was glad to have Tj’s company, even though it was probably just temporary. “Yeah we should probably get started before I eat to many of these. Cyrus can make a good pancake!” Tj wanted to see him again, not only to make himself happy, but to have more of these amazing pancakes. 

Buffy and Tj walked down the hall and into her room. “I have a trundle bed so whenever we aren’t having a sleepover with someone we’ll stay in here. I have an extra closet too so you can use that.” Buffy pointed towards the mirror door that was halfway opened, probably from when see got her clothes out yesterday. “There’s clothes in it though.” “Yeah I know, there’s two doors. I only use one half of the closet and there’s space between them so it’ll be like having your own.” She smiled and help Tj bring his bags onto her bed. Tj and Buffy unpacked for a short period of time. Tj didn’t feel the need to bring to many things. If this living situation ended up being permanent, he could walk down and get the rest of his stuff. If not, he wouldn’t have to pack as much before he left. 

A short while later, Buffy and Tj were on the couch looking for something to watch. Buffys phone went off and she immediately grabbed it to see who it was. 

Cyrus  
Hey, quick question. Do you want to get everyone over tonight and have a party like sleepover?

Buffy  
Yeah sure, I’ll let Tj know that’s what we’re doing.

Cyrus  
K, I’m making the chat now  
———————-  
Cyrus  
Guys you’ll never guess what Buffy and I are doing!

Andi  
Are you guys having another sleepover?

Jonah  
Wouldn’t that be like the fifth this week?

Cyrus  
Nah, only the third.

Marty  
So what are you guys doing?

Tj  
I know what it is :)

Buffy  
You all are coming to my house tonight wether you like it or not. Tj is already a yes and so is Cyrus, what about everyone else?

Andi  
I’m down, I have nothing to do tonight anyway.

Marty  
Sounds cool. You know I love a good party!

Jonah  
Sweet, I’ll be there!

Buffy  
Okay! See you all later, just show up whenever.

Tj  
I don’t even have to come, I’m already there XD  
_________________________________________

Andi arrived first, then Marty, then Jonah, leaving Cyrus surprisingly last to arrive. When Cyrus finally arrived he was carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies and on top of that one a plate of brownies. 

When everyone was settled in Jonah had a brilliant idea. “Spin the bottle anyone? We can mix it with seven minutes as well.” All of the friends agreed that it would be fun and that if you didn’t want to spend seven minutes you didn’t have to and you could just give a small kiss. 

Jonah went first, spinning the empty bottle on the ground. Everyone laughed and shouted when the bottle landed on Buffy. They decided that it was fine to go into the closet, but it wouldn’t be seven minutes. When they got out there was no sign of any kiss happening, which means that they probably just talked for seven minutes. Next to go was andi. She spun, landing the bottle on Marty, the two decided to just lean in for a small peck and they continued the game. 

The game went on for about an hour of everyone cheering and laughing when ever the bottle landed on someone. Especially when Jonah spin the bottle, landing it on himself. He had proceeded to make out with his hand for a couple of seconds before the game continued. It was Tj’s turn again. He grabbed the bottle in the middle of the small circle and spun it. He was overjoyed when the bottle landed on Cyrus. Buffy gave Tj “The Look” and he just rolled his eyes and looked back to Cyrus. “So what do you want to do?” Cyrus asked him. “Closet?” Tj replied, getting a couple of gasps from Jonah and andi. They made their way over to the hall closet and entered, shutting and locking the door behind them. “So, why closet? Is there something you want to talk about or something?” Cyrus queried. Tj nodded his head. “You know how we met last year over a muffin? And how I stood up for you when you wanted it? Well that was the moment I knew I was gay. You are the reason I know I’m gay. I like you, and I’ve liked you since the day I met you. Your soft blue eyes and perfect face. The may you smile or giggle when you’re trying not to laugh. You’re perfect, and I really like you.” Cyrus looked dumbfounded. “Is that, is that really true? You mean to say that the feeling is mutual? I, I thought that you would never like me back, but I was wrong. You do like me.” Tj nodded and felt like he was flying. His crush liked him back! “You want me to tell you about that dream from last night?” Cyrus just nodded. “Well we were lying next to each other on the floor in our sleeping bags, and you rolled over to face me. I couldn’t fall asleep and neither could you. Then we kissed. We only stopped so you could unzip your sleeping bag and climb on top of me, which then we proceeded to grind against each other until we both came.” Cyrus smirked and pushed Tj back against the wall. Tj liked this dominant side of Cyrus, he just wished that it would come out more often. “Sounds like fun” Cyrus presses his lips against Tj’s with a fiery passion that reached from deep inside his soul. He pushed his body against Tj’s and grabbed his clothed dick, rubbing it slow and hard. Tj decided to fight back and fell to the floor, bringing Cyrus down with him. He pulled the smaller boy over his growing member and pushed his hips up to rub against Cyrus’s. Cyrus started to grind down on him, making sure to stare Tj directly in the eyes. The boys kept speeding up their pace, while trying to keep quiet in order to not let the others know what was going on. Eventually Cyrus let himself speak. “Tj, I’m, I’m gonna” he stopped to let out a moan. “I’m gonna cum” Tj speed up even faster, feeling himself get closer as well. Cyrus covered his mouth as he let out a slightly loud moan. Tj felt Cyrus’s release and came himself. The boys kissed again one last time before fixing themselves up. 

They came out of the closet (haha funny gay joke) and went back to the rest of the group. Jonah was the first to talk. “So what happened in there?” Tj and Cyrus looked at each other, both of them still slightly out of breath, but not enough for anyone to notice. “We just talked a little bit. Nothing much.” Cyrus nodded in agreement. Andi chimes in next. “So what was that loud thud? It sounded like one of you go hurt.” Cyrus nodded. “Yeah, I fell pretty bad. Slid on a jacket that was on the floor. It doesn’t hurt too much though.” Th group seemed to believe him, thank god that Cyrus was so clumsy. They were last to go, being that Cyrus was actually forming a bruise on his right rib from being pulled down so hard. He didn’t care though because he just came on top of his crush. 

Tj pulled Cyrus aside while everyone was changing. He needed to talk to him about what had just happened. “So that was fun, huh?” Tj nodded in agreement. “A lot of fun. We should do it again sometime. But first I need to ask you a question. Will you, Cyrus Goodman, go on a date with me someday in the very near future?” Cyrus smiled and gave his signature giggle that made Tj’s heart flutter. “Of course I will, but we should probably get changed.” “Of course. I think I’m gonna come out to the group tonight. What do you think?” Cyrus gave a huge smile and nodded ferociously. “Yes! Do it! They will totally accept you. I mean, I kind of paved the way in a sense.” Tj and Cyrus both laughed. “Indeed you did.” 

The group all came back to the living room and set up for bed. Tj stood on the couch and tried to get everyone’s attention. When that didn’t work he whistled twice which got everyone to look his way immediately. “I have something I need to say. You are all probably wondering why I was here first, especially because I’m always late to these kinds of things.” The group nodded and agreed. “Well, It’s because I’m kinda, sorta, living here. With Buffy.” Everyone was confused except for Buffy and Cyrus, who knew clear as day what was happening. “Last night I said something to my family that made them hate me, and I don’t care. They are assholes and I’m sure that’s what you will think after I tell you what I said. I don’t regret at all saying it though because as someone brave and incredible once said, ‘you never know who will be okay with you and who won’t’ and I thank them for saying that. Well, those two words that I said, they were ‘I’m gay.’ So know you all know. I Tj Kippen, aka Big Scary Basketball Guy, aka Total asshole, am gay. And don’t act like you haven’t called me a total asshole, Buffy tells me things.” Buffy threw her hands up, “Sorry guys it’s true, I told him” everyone started laughing. Well everyone except for Jonah. He seemed confused. “When did you know? Also how did you?” Tj looked at Cyrus. “I bumped into this really cute kid at school. I don’t know his name and I don’t remember what he looked like, but I remember think that a straight boy would want to stare into his eyes until he got lost in them, or kiss his amazingly soft looking lips. So yeah, and this was about a year or two ago.” Jonah smiled and nodded. Cyrus knew he was describing him and it made his stomach fill with butterflies. Tj got off the couch and everyone swarmed him to hug him. He thought coming out would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do, but apparently, it wouldn’t be that hard after all. 

Everyone settled into their bags as Buffy put on Tiger King on Netflix. Soon everyone fell asleep except for Tj and Cyrus. Cyrus snuggled up into Tj, facing him and Tj kissed him on the forehead. Cyrus looked up at him and leant in to kiss him on the lips. The kiss lingered on their lips even after they pulled away, loving the way they just melted into each other. Tj didn’t have a sleeping bag, so Cyrus offered to let him stay in his, and immediately he accepted. They crawled into the bag and snuggled up close together, feeling the warmth of each other. Tj wrapped him leg around Cyrus and curled up to get closer into the smaller boy. The only thing that would make this better was if they were officially together, but that would happen soon enough. Tj closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Thanks for 300 hits!!!!! I never expected my story to get any where near the sort! Make sure to leave kudos if you really like my story so far and drop a comment if you want to request something. Also just comment because it’s there and why not do it!

Tj was first to wake up. He was glad about that as well. He didn’t want everyone knowing about him and Cyrus too soon, especially when they haven’t even gone on one date yet. He got to the couch and laid down on it. Buffy woke up next, then Marty, then Jonah, Andi, and lastly Cyrus. Tj couldn’t even believe what happened yesterday, and he was so glad it did. Not only what happened in the closet, but what was said. The fact that Cyrus likes him back. The fact that he wasn’t having one of those impossible crushes. And the fact that he got to grind into Cyrus like no tomorrow. 

Tj looked over at Cyrus and gave him a small smile. “You gonna make those pancakes again?” Cyrus laughed slightly at his remark. “I wasn’t planning on it but if that’s what everyone wants then I will!” Cyrus walked into the kitchen then walked back out to the couch where Tj was. “So they already made breakfast. They didn’t even ask me if I wanted to make something! That’s outrageous!” Tj just smiled at what he said. “So everyone is in the kitchen, huh?” Cyrus cocked his head and looked at Tj confused. “Come here cy.” Cyrus nodded his head and walked over. Tj gave him a quick peck on the check and then pulled him onto the couch with him. Cyrus struggled while Tj held onto him but eventually just ended up sinking into his arms. He wanted to hold him like this forever. Not letting go until he really needed to, but the others were going to leave the kitchen soon and he didn’t want them to know. “Let’s go eat. They’ll be concerned about where we are if we don’t.” The small boy nodded and smiled as he got up and walked into the kitchen. Tj followed close after. He thought Cyrus was perfect, no matter what angle, but he loved seeing him in his arms. They ate breakfast, waffles made by Marty and Buffy, and talked about random things. Mostly crushes and feelings. Typical sleepover things. Buffy seemed to get upset whenever Marty mentioned another girl, which was something that Buffy has never done. She’s typically the most supportive about relationships and she seemed mad about Marty’s. He decided to ask her about it later and keep eating. The gang eventually left, one by one, until it was just Tj and Buffy. “I know you two didn’t just talk, I’m not stupid. I don’t think the others know. Marty was in the bathroom, Andi and Jonah can be oblivious, and they also seemed to buy the fall. But I know what I heard, and what I heard was moaning.” Tj laughed. “Yea Cyrus was moaning about his side, it hurt him pretty bad.” Buffy rolled her eyes. “So if that’s the case why were you two out of breath, and why were you moaning as well? See, I know things.” Tj knew he couldn’t get out of this one so she just told her the truth. “Fine okay, you caught us. We somewhat fucked in a closet. If you think about it, I came out of the closet after I came out of the closet, after I came in the closet.” Buffy was hysterical at this quote, which caused Tj to laugh as well. He felt so lucky to have a friend like Buffy, even if she was a bit intrusive on his business sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written in a long time wow. It’s been a good couple of months now. Sorry for making everyone wait so long. I just came out to my mom as trans the other day and it was really hard to do, even thought she was really accepting. She won’t let me do anything (not even buy a binder) until I’m 18 so Im just gonna cry in dysphoria for another three years but yeah, that’s my life. How are you doing?

After telling Buffy about what happened between Cyrus and himself, Tj actually felt relieved. Buffy and him decided that he should take Cyrus on a proper date, and not just a trip to The Spoon for Burgers and Baby Taters. He would take him somewhere nicer, where you have to dress up a bit, but not too much. A nice medium between diner and banquet. That’s when Tj’s phone went off.

Cyrus:  
Hey Teej! 😃 

Tj:  
Hey Cy, what’s up?

Cyrus:  
Literally nothing.  
I just felt like texting my favorite person in the world ❤️

Tj:  
You use emojis too much.  
And you’re my favorite person too <3

Cyrus:  
Really? 😮

Tj:  
Yes really 😂  
That’s why I’m taking you to this restaurant that I found.

Cyrus:  
Really?!

Tj:  
That is if you actually want to go on an actual date with me?

Cyrus:  
OF COURSE TEEJ  
why would I ever say no to you ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ 

Tj:  
Aww thanks  
Also how does this weekend sound?

Cyrus:  
Perfect 👍  
I can’t wait! 

Tj:  
See you then!

“Who are you texting? I’m trying to have a conversation with you here!” Tj looked up from his phone to find an aggravated Buffy, who clearly was trying to talk to him the whole time he was texting Cyrus. “Who the fuck do you think I was texting you idiot? Cyrus” Buffy pretended to be offended by Tj’s remarks, but she failed horrifically, as she started laughing halfway through her “well I never.” Tj started laughing but replied anyway “You never had a boyfriend that’s what you never.” Buffy rolled her eyes and laughed, “You make absolutely no sense sometimes, you’ve never technically had a boyfriend either. You haven’t asked Cyrus yet.” Tj made his best ‘oh shit’ face and decided that after his date this weekend he would ask Cyrus to officially be his. The thought of holding Cyrus and calling him his made him happy in ways that nothing ever could. “Yeah I should ask him shouldn’t I? I’ll do it this weekend after our date.” 

————————— Time skip because ya boy is lazy

The weekend finally arrived, and it was time for Tj’s date with Cyrus. He showered, put on a nice button down with black jeans, and put on a nice smelling cologne that he bought a while back, when he was about 10. He still loves how it smelt. He decided that since the restaurant was only about a quarter mile from Cyrus’s house he would walk, especially because of how nice it was outside. 

He arrived at the smaller boys front door, and took a deep breath. He rolled his shoulders back, stood up tall, and knocked on the door, which was immediately opened by Cyrus’s mom. “Hey Leslie, it’s nice to see you again!” Tj stated, trying to make conversation while they waited for Cyrus. “It’s nice to see you too Tj! I’m so happy that you and Cyrus are finally going out.” Tj’s eyes went wide at this. “Wait really?!” Leslie smiled and gave a small laugh, “of course! You two are meant for each other. Speaking of,” she turned to face the staircase behind her, “CYRUS COME ON!” Cyrus ran down the stairs, comb in his hand as he was obviously not done with his hair yet. “Give me a minute! I’m trying to look decent!” Tj and Leslie both laughed and Tj replied “Don’t worry about it, I don’t look all that great either.” Cyrus went ballistic. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT LOOK GREAT!??? YOU LOOK AMAZING, JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF! HOW’D I GET SO-” “Cyrus, breath or you're going to die.” Leslie responded to his rant. “Don’t die before your first date, speaking of, let me get a picture of the two of you. You both look so handsome.” She was completely right. Cyrus seemed like he was trying out a new style, and Tj was here for it. He had on a pair of high waisted jeans and a cropped mint green hoodie that completed his light skin perfectly. Tj wished that he could save this image to his brain forever, but he knew that the picture would be sent to both of them and he didn’t have to. “Alright boys you’re all set. Have some fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” And with that they were on their way to the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please leave kudos and a comment


End file.
